Somewhere Only We Know
by RenjixKanda
Summary: Ichigo goes into a deep depression after a nearly fatal battle with Grimmjow.But when The Espada comes back for him, they decide to meet and share their love in their own secret place. GrimmxIchi OneShot.based on the music video by Keane


**Somewhere Only We Know**

**(a GrimmjowxIchigo fanfic)**

"Im so sorry"

That was what Ichigo whispered to Grimmjow as he slashed the final formed Espada across his toned chest. Grimmjow's shocked and painful eyes seemed to peer into Ichigo's soul, as if he could read the pain and sadness in Ichigo's mind at the moment. Ichigo kept staring into Grimmjow's aqua eyes until they reluctantly closed shut and Grimmjow's limp body fell out of the mid air where they stood.

Ichigo was quick to ignore the sharp pain from his own wounds to grab Grimmjow's long and slender hand into his and proceeded to lower him and lay him down on the ground before his own feet reached the flat surface. Holding back tears in the process. He had never felt this way about anyone else, but he felt it for Grimmjow. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, but he was pretty sure it was love. And the fact that he might have just killed the only person he ever loved was too much for the fifteen-year-old to bear. But little did Ichigo know, through his exhausted slumber, Grimmjow could hear his painful cries as Ichigo broke down in front of his frail final form.

It was two months after that incident in the Espada's territory and Ichigo's feeling for Grimmjow had not changed and the memories of that fateful day had still remained etched in his mind. Since coming back to his own world, Ichigo had become very depressed and his heart was broken over what he had done. He couldn't eat, sleep, his grades were dropping, his friends and family were worried sick over him but it didn't matter. All he could think about was Grimmjow and his love for him, and that fact that he probably killed him. It was all too much for him to bear. It had been two months since that final battle with the sixth Espada and Ichigo was sitting in his room silently with his window open, letting in the cool afternoon breeze. The thoughts of Grimmjow were still in his head. Grimmjow's eyes, his body, his hair, his smile, he was in love with ever part of it and he was definitely sure now about his feelings for the sixth Espada. All he wanted to do was go back to that time, tell Grimmjow how he really felt.

But as he was looking downward on his bed, a swift breeze hit his face. He was ready to close his window when he looked up and saw the person he was sure he would never get to see again crouching on his windowsill.

Grimmjow looked as if the fight had never happened, as if he had never been close to death like he was that day. His abs were showing through a mauve shirt and black jacket with a fur lining on the collar along with ripped jeans and dress shoes. His turquoise hair was styled and away from his chiseled face. He looked like a regular human in the human world instead of the bloodthirsty Espada known by the Soul Society.

Ichigo just stared in shock, half expecting Grimmjow to disappear as a figment of his imagination and half expecting Grimmjow to slaughter him where he stood. But Grimmjow just stood there with his aqua eyes staring at Ichigo's with softness and intent.

"So are you just gonna sit there catching flies in your mouth or are you gonna give me a hello?" said Grimmjow. But Ichigo just sat there completely dumbfounded and with every emotion possible running through his head.

"Y-You're alive! Listen, p-please know that I am so sorry for what I did to you," he replied with tears forming in his eyes, "I-It's all I've been thinking about that moment for so long I-"

"I can tell." Grimmjow replied as he eyed the redheaded teen from head to toe, "You look like a mess kid. And I'm sorry too." Ichigo looked up at the handsome Espada, but was surprised when he saw Grimmjow's slender hand outstretched towards him.

"C'mon, lets go somewhere private, somewhere no one can find us."

In that instant, Ichigo too the Espada's hand and was teleported with Grimmjow to a quiet and secluded part of a peaceful forest. The sky was tinted a glowing shade of blue through the dark green trees. The wind was cool wind on Ichigo's face detracted him from the relaxing beauty of the forest and he immediately looked for Grimmjow after realizing that he no longer felt their hands entwined. He looked around him and finally found the turquoise haired Espada only a few feet away from him. His heart fluttered through his chest at the sight of him in the cool atmosphere.

Grimmjow was the one to slowly close the space between the two, daring to get as close as possible to the redheaded teen's toned body. Ichigo was hesitant to get so close to the Espada, but then it all seemed to click.

"I know how you feel about me Ichigo," Grimmjow whispered gently, "I can read it all over you." Ichigo immediately started blushing and away from Grimmjow's loving gaze. "And the truth is, I feel the same way about you."

Ichigo's eyes shot straight up at Grimmjow after hearing those words, feeling as if every vein in his body had warmed up after hearing them.

"Do you really mean that?" he stuttered in shock.

"I'm crazy about you, Ichigo. I don't know why but I'm just attracted to everything about you." the Espada replied. He slowly put his body up against the teen's and entwined his fingers into the other's. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and let his head get closer to Grimmjow's until their lips touched. The kiss was more beautiful than the redhead could have ever imagined. He could feel his body press closer to Grimmjow's as their kiss deepened and their tongues dances inside their mouths.

Grimmjow released his hand from Ichigo's and slowely slid it under Ichigo's black long sleeved shirt. Ichigo gasped at the touch of the Espada's fingertips around his nipple. Grimmjow stopped the kiss in caution.

"Do you want this? I can stop if you want." Grimmjow whispered. Ichigo hesitated at the answer but his heart knew what to say.

"More than anything."

At that moment, Grimmjow pulled the teen into the same deep kiss and slowely removed his shirt, exposing his small abs. Ichigo replied by shedding Grimmjow of his jacket and shirt but was shocked at what he saw. Across the Espada's ripped abs was a giant dark pink scar, the scar which IchIgo's blade had caused. He felt the tears form and fall from his eyes, but Grimmjow was quick to tilt his head away from the scar and towards his eyes.

"It's ok Ichigo," Grimmjow gently wiped away Ichigo's tears, "That was then and this is now."

"I-I love you." Ichigo whispered, tears still burning his eyes as the Espada gently kissed his forehead. Grimmjow was startled at the words at first, but the words soon brought joy into his heart and replied, "I love you too."

The couple then continued slowly undressing each other by taking off the other's pants, becoming completely nude in each other's arms. Grimmjow then laid Ichigo's smaller body down on a flat part of the forest floor and gently laid himself on top of the teen. Grimmjow slowly slid his hand from the teen's chest and gently made its way between the teen's legs and caressed his hardening member. Ichigo closed his eyes and breathed softly at the Espada's gentle touch. Ichigo then started grinding his waist towards Grimmjow's hand as the pleasure increased.

Grimmjow gave his sly smile as Ichigo's moans grew louder. He moved his body closer to the Soul Reaper's as his moans grew and he orgasmed in Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow pressed his chest to Ichigo's and brought him into a passionate yet gentle kiss, their tongues dancing together. They soon broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"Are you ready?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo replied by nodding his head. With the teen's permission, the Espada gathered the cum on his hand and their chests and brought his hand between the teen's legs again. He found the teen's hole and used the cum as a lube and massaged the hole swiftly until he was able to gently press two of his fingers inside. Ichigo's breath stifled in a feeling of distant pain and pleasure from the feeling of Grimmjow's fingers moving inside of him.

"Am I hurting you?" Grimmjow asked in a soft concerned tone.

"No, It's fine-ah!" Ichigo replies in a bout of pleasure. The Espada took this as a sign and grabbed onto his now erect member, widened the gap of the hole with his fingers and gently pushed his member inside Ichigo. The redhead gasped ad felt some more pain when his hole was widened and the member pushed inside, but the pleasure soon came back and he started moving his hips around the Espada's member.

Grimmjow felt the pleasure rising as Ichigo moved his hips under him and let out a few soft moans. He then grasped teen's hips and moved them simultaneously with his, causing Ichigo to more bouts of pleasure than before. Grimmjow then went to Ichigo and nibbled and kissed the crook of his neck in a caressing manner, causing the redhead to moan even more under the pressure of the Espada's lips.

"G-Grimmjow!" he moaned. Grimmjow then started to thrust his member into Ichigo, who soon started to thrust back so that their hips still swayed together. The pleasure running through the both of them seemed to increase at the same pace. It was as if they had really become one.

As their strengthening orgasms approached, the two young men leaned their foreheads together and moaned each others names. Ichigo was shaking and quietly screaming under the Espada as he was hit with an intense orgasm, Grimmjow had the same shaking and loud moaning when he orgasmed mere seconds later. Grimmjow then collapsed besides Ichigo and sealed their lips in a tired kiss.

For a while, the both just laid on the forest floor, staring at the dull blue sky through the green leaves and wrapped in each other's arms. If they didn't know before, by now they knew that they were deeply in love with each other and wanted to stay together. It would be kept secret from their feuding societies, but the risk was worth it in their hearts.

"So how am I gonna see you again, Grimmjow?" Ichigo whispered.

"We'll meet here," Grimmjow whispered in reply, "its secluded, no one can see or hear us. It'll be our secret place. Somewhere only we know."


End file.
